Super Smash Mix up!
by Misty The Cat
Summary: A young female teenager,Kia,who has no fighting experience what's so ever is sent to the world of brawl! As a new evil rises will Kia be able to fit in and help? Or will she fail and become a laughing stock? Also this girl seems to be falling for a special angel,what will happen? Read to find out! (Sorry if suckish summary)
1. Chapter 1

"Whoo hoo!" A female teenager hollered. Her jade green eyes sparked with pride as she watched the T.V. with amusement. Her raven black hair swished back and forth in a ponytail as the girl moved around at times as if she was corresponding to the characters on screen. In her palms were a Wii remote attached to the nunchucks. She used the device to somehow control a yellow electric mouse on the screen.

Currently,her character,a Pikachu,was illuminated by some rainbow colors as it faced its opponents which were attempting to fight off it. It's opponents consisted of a person inside a fairly large metallic orange suit,a foxish creature that stood up upon its hind legs,and finally an Italian looking plumber fashioning in red and blue.

Just when the Pikachu was about to attack with it's "Final smash". A harsh,loud scream alerted the teen.

"Kia! Come right down here this instant!" Kia groaned and paused the match. She lazily exited the room then stormed downstairs.

"What?!" The angered teenager asked through clenched to the older woman who was glaring at the younger being.

"You worthless child! I told you to never speak in a tone like that to me!" The older lady slapped Kia with much fury. The place where she had slapped Kia had turned red from the pain. Still Kia's glare never softened as she returned the harsh words.

"What did I do?! I did nothing wrong all this month!" The woman made a slight growling noise in response. She also added a threat in attempt to make the younger female cower under her power.

"You got a B! This is the third time in this year and you will pay by getting rid of all your "precious" games which possibly takes up all of your studying time!" Kia's eyes widened in shock then turned normal as she didn't want to show any weaknesses.

"Y-you wouldn't!" Kia said in a meek tone as if she didn't want to know the real answer. The lady narrowed her eyes and simply responded,"Yes I would,now go to bed and I better not catch you playing those stupid video games!" As much as Kia wanted to protest she dashed off to her room tears streaming from her eyes.

At her room,Kia trashed the place in a fit of anger. "It's not fair!" She screamed as she somehow tried to release all that hatred towards her Stepmother.

After a few moments the agonized female teenager had noticed something,in place of the match that she was playing there was a type of portal swirling in front of the screen. For a few moments it didn't really bother her all that much. Then her curiosity got the best of her.

"Poke.." She said awkwardly as she poked the portal. Much to her surprise the portal seemed to work.

"Hmm...if this takes me to an alternate dimension where I can either get myself killed or live happily then that would be awesome!" Of course being like herself, she paid no mind to all the negative things it could do to her she jumped right in.

When she got on the other side,she had landed on her head. Luckily not too hard,but hard enough to make her pass out. Gasps were heard then Kia suddenly passed out due to the impact.

* * *

"So...What you're telling me is that of I poke her enough times with this stick then she'll wake up?"

"Yeah...let's go with that.."

Kia felt a couple of pokes to her arm. Her eyelids flew open and she scanned the area. She felt new clothing on her and saw a mask and a matching ninja/assassin silver/dark gray outfit on her. Gloves were on her hands slightly tight.

"Ummm..." Kia said as she looked to see who was poking her,"Oh my Goddesses!" The silver clad ninja said as she recognized the person who poked her,it was none other than Pichu. She poked Pichu then the pokemon poked her back this continued for a couple of minutes until...

"Umm...What are you doing?" A cartoonish little boy asked raising an eyebrow. Pichu shrugged and poked Kia once more. Kia made a face then stretched her sore body.

"...So...How's the weather?" Kia said trying to make small talk. The kid smashers shrugged then the pokemon hopped off the bed.

"C'mon let's do something fun!" She said with a bit of mischief in her eyes. Toon Link nodded with same gleam in his eyes too. While Kia just quirked an eyebrow and followed the duo out into the hallway.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Kia asked Pichu who was getting onto a sled on top of a muddy mountain. Kia was of course coming too as she was on her own self which Pichu loaned to her.

"Of course! It's not like anyone is going to catch us doing this,and punish us...right?" Kia made a face as the electric pokemon said that.

"This is not going to end well isn't it..." Kia muttered as Toon Link,Pichu,and herself pushed themselves down. They were actually getting pretty fast...actually to fast.

They soared in the air as they left the sled jump they created earlier. A moment of silence passed by until Kia spoke up. "Umm...how are we going to land?" The other smashers suddenly freaked out then Kia realized they had no idea how to land.

"WE ARE GOING TO CRASH!" Kia screamed as they were flying through the air on their sleds to the Mansion. Pichu was kind of screaming as well as for Toony...Well let's just say he's not doing well.

"Take cover!" Pichu called as they landed in a tree. As they were recovering from the impact the tree shook a bit uneasily as their weight was slightly unbearable.

"Well..at least we didn't crash!" Toony said too soon,because right when he said it...the branch gave in and they fell into a shrub. Kia and Pichu gave him an annoyed look while he sheepishly smiled.

"The ironiness of this situation..." Kia muttered and flopped over in exhaustion. Footsteps were heard nearby then voices followed.

"Crap..." The trio said in unison and attempted to hide,which failed ultimately. They were quickly found by Master Hand,Zelda,Peach,and Pikachu.

"Come with me all of you.." Master Hand said in slight disappointment as they finally got the three unstuck. They older smashers were lecturing the younger smashers as Kia idly stood by Master Hand attempting to not be seen.

"Come out young lady, I know you're there and by the way what is your name?" The disembodied floating hand said as Kia sighed. She came out and stood next to the hand.

"I'm Kia and I wish to be a smasher..." She explained to him and waited for his response.

"A smasher huh? Come with me..." She followed reluctantly leaving the other smashers in the front yard.

After a few moments of the other smashers scolding the kids they noticed Master Hand was gone. "Master Hand?" Zelda asked, no response. The adults called for he hand while the kids slowly backed away and ran off.

"Ok kids now what did you...not again!" Zelda said as she noticed the kids were missing then face palmed.

* * *

"So you wish to join my league of smashers Kia? It shall not that be that easy as you think battling these trained fighters you know..." Master Hand stated after settling in his chair behind his desk while Kia was seated in a chair in front of the desk.

Kia grit her teeth at the statement, even though she was from earth doesn't mean she wasn't a weakling.._ Maybe some white lies might convince him..._ The thought to herself as she put on a straight face. "I am sure I can handle it, I am a skilled fighter myself you know, I come from Aitrimous a highly unknown area on this planet by many."

"Very well, I shall test your skills in a month from now in a test. Be warned that many have failed at passing this test. Now wait at the door, I shall summon an escort to show you to where the female dormitories are." Master Hand said after a moment of thought.

Kia nodded in response then exited the office. She clenched her fists, why was her life so complicated!?(*) She couldn't help,but to let a small tear slip out of her grasp. Kia shook her head and wiped the tear away. No...She had to be strong enough to show no mercy. A small fire formed in her eyes.

A small explosion came from upstairs. Kia jumped at the sound and sighed, these smashers were really violent...

"Excuse me ma'am?" A voice asked from behind Kia. Again Kia jumped and turned around to find herself face to face with Marth. _So this is my escort? Now that I see him in the flesh, he does look like a girl... _Kia thought with a small smile.

"Yes?" Kia answered the prince. Her walked away from her into another hallway leaving her confused with what to do,he suddenly stopped and guestered her to follow. As instructed,she did so following the regal Prince down the hall.

* * *

**A****/N: Hey! Thanks for reading my story! Please R&R,also please suggest any pairings for this story since I will add some. Here is the pairings I have so far:**

**LinkxZelda**

**MarioxPeach**

**PitxKia**

**You will see the pairings later on,but for now see ya! **

*** Oh also I was actually listening to a song that says why is everything so complicated so the irony!**

**~Misty **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my Arcreus! Thank you 3 that reviewed! You just brightened my day...kind of, it's been pouring here for a while so I feel like the sun just came out! So here are the replies:**

**Digilady99:Thank you! I will be sure to make them fall in love in a way ;3 Also, do you have any pairing suggestions? Oh and thank you for think Kia is nice, I am attempting to not make her a Mary sue so thank you!**

**Turquoiseluv139: Thank you! I will continue on with my story and so sorry for the late update!**

**Elenprincess: Thank you, I will keep it up!**

**Thank you for the great reviews so have some internet cookies! *passes out cookies***

**This is going on for a while so onto the story!**

* * *

Kia entered the girls dorm, inside she found three bunk beds which five of them seemed occupied. One of the beds was painted to look identical to a icy mountain and was littered with pink parkas. The top bed looked like a mini grassfield and had a small microphone on top of it.

"Interesting..." Kia muttered as she saw a pink flowery like bed with a small toad plush on top of it. While the one on top was a purple and white bed with a triforce design on the front. Then there was a bed by its self that designed to be a mechanical design as of it were redesigned. Finally, Kia flopped down on the undesigned bed.

"Hi!" A optimistic,bubbly voice shouted making Kia bump her head up on the higher bed.

"Ow..." Kia muttered as she rubbed the area on her head that she had hit. She turned around to find out that Peach had startled her. "Hi..." the silver clad teenager muttered uneasily, deep down inside she was praying that Peach wouldn't recognize her.

The toadstool princess just simply smiled and then said, "I'm princess Peach, but you can call me Peach. Oh! You must be new here since I've never seen you before. Wait..you must be the girl that fell from the ceiling! You must be tired, I'll let you get some rest."

"I don't need rest though..." Kia said as Peach got up from her bed. Then Peach nodded in a giddy fashion.

"Ok, so...want to talk about guys?" She suggested, then Kia let out a frown under a mask. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

"So that's why I think he's so dreamy!" Peach finished only to find a sleeping Kia. She prodded Kia in the arm making her wake up.

"Huh? Oh yeah...I agree with you perfectly..." Kia said prentending as if she were actually listening the whole time. Peach just rolled her sky blue eyes skyward and crossed her arms.

"I'm back, Oh who's she?" Zelda said as she entered the room and guestered to Kia.

"She's Kia! She's staying here then she's going to take a special test to see if she could be a smasher!" Peach explained in a very excited voice. Zelda nodded then she went over to her bed.

"Nice to make your acquaintance Kia, I'm sure you're going to love it here." Zelda said as she settled into her bed. Kia grinned and nodded in response.

"Oh I'm sure I'll like it, also what are you guys going to do tomorrow?" Kia asked trying to stir up a conversation.

"I've got no plans tomorrow, what about you Zellie?"

"Me neither."

Kia smirked under her mask as an excited gleam appeared in her Jade green eyes. "So do you want to go do a little training session together?" She nearly bursted with joy as they agreed. A yawn erupted from Zelda suddenly, as it were beginning to get very late.

"We probably won't see Samus until later and Jigglypuff,Nana, and Pichu asked if they could have a mini sleepover in another room." Peach explained why there wasn't any others during this time. "Well I'm going to sleep, goodnight." Peach then fell asleep surprisingly quick.

"Well I'm going to sleep too Kia, goodnight as well." Zelda simply said then fell asleep as well. Kia sighed as she was was the only one awake as of now.

"Oh well...I guess I should hit the sack too..." After about 30 minutes she fell asleep with odd dreams...

* * *

"Kia...Kia!"a voice was calling her. A pair of blood red eyes glowed from the shadows, as if they were glaring at her. The floor seemed to suck her body in slowly like quicksand, if she struggled she just sank faster. A hand seemed to reach out for her, but it was too far because when she reached out for it it was just out of reach.

"Help!" Kia desperately called out for help, but had no avail as the hand just slowly faded away as the black void was up to her neck. She attempted to suck in a breath before she went under, but all she got was a mouthful of something like mud.

Soon Kia felt like she was choking from the lack of air. Then everything turned black, "Help..." She called once again, but her voice was gurgled and low as she felt the world suddenly turn slow. Light returned to her vision as a scene always played before her.

A man was in the middle of herself and another woman. Somehow they other woman and herself was both wearing a light purple dress. Suddenly the man chose the other female over Kia. Somehow, this made Kia cry for a unknown reason.

"Kia!" Someone was shaking her, it was Peach. Kia blinked to make her vision more clear. She felt something wet on her cheeks, she felt her face to see what it was exactly. It was dried up tears. Peach,Zelda, and what she believed to be Samus was there looking at her, it was about 7:30 in the morning.

"What happened..." Kia asked unsure of what had really occurred. Zelda,Peach,and Samus exchanged glances.

"You were screaming in your sleep..." Zelda said shakily and hesitantly. Kia's eyes grew wide as saucers at this bit of information.

"I was?" She quickly realized that because of her dreams, she had done some stuff in her sleep. She bit her lip, "It was,because of my dreams..." She muttered quietly so the others wouldn't hear.

"What was that?" Peach asked after hearing some murmuring from Kia. After a few moments of silence, she answered.

"Umm...nothing!" Kia quickly exited the room and ran out into the halls. Calls were heard from the room as she dashed off to no exact location. Of course, she ignored them.

* * *

"Maybe I should have stayed..." Kia said to herself as she wandered the halls lost. She sighed as she saw what seemed to her, the same hallway. "They should at least make some maps just in case..." The teenager grumbled to herself, then her expression brightened as she saw a grayish kind of light at the end of the hallway.

"FREEDOM!" She exclaimed as she charged towards the light. Unfortunately she tripped right at the door. "Ow..." Kia groaned as she got up. As she was getting up, she noticed a difference in the weather than earlier.

"It's raining?" She asked herself and grinned ear to ear. She sprinted out if the hallway and into the rain. Kia skipped around in the rain., She always loved this type weather. Randomly, she started to hum while walking around in what seems to be the backyard.

"This reminds me of the old days..." Kia sighed as a faint smile formed on her face. In her past things weren't always bad...

_Flashback_

_"La La La.." A kid version of Kia skipped around in the rain humming a small song. She outside in a yard carefree. A much taller woman stood next to her with a grin as well. "Fiona? Why do have to leave to go to New York?" The older woman bit her lip and took several moments before responding._

_"My family has to go live there if we want money..." Kia looked towards Fiona with hurt gleaming in her jade green eyes. _

_"Aren't I your family too?" She asked in a wary voice, she just had to know the truth... _

_"Yes, but I'm afraid I can't afford to take you along. You have stay with Mother Diramez." Fiona hesitantly answered, it hurt to say that she had to leave her sister behind. Gradually, she left go of Kia's grasp and walked away leaving a crying and confused Kia behind._

_End of Flash back _

Kia couldn't help, but to let out some tears of her own. It wasn't fair! Why did Fiona and her family have to die? A small noise came from somewhere behind her. "W-w-who's there?" Kia asked as whipped around defenseless as she never learned how to fight.

"Oh, sorry did I scare you? Heh heh, sorry..." A brown haired Angel stepped out into the rain a bit reluctantly. A smile formed on Kia's face was she realized who it was, '_Pit..._' He stood next to her staring into the gray gloomy looking sky.

"It's ok, it's nice to have some company anyway." Kia responded somehow comforted by his presence, she never really liked being alone. She opened her mouth to say something,but shook it off as it seemed dumb to ask.

"What's your question?"

"Huh?"

"What's your question?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were going to say something, but you didn't. So what is it?" Pit explained not taking his eyes off the sky. Kia seemed shocked by this at first, then answered hesitantly.

"I was wondering what you were doing out here, I thought angels didn't really like rainy days like this at all." Kia finally answered and turned her attention towards him. Pit chuckled making Kia quirk an eyebrow at him.

"I guess I'm kind of weird then, I just like this kind of weather it seems soothing." Pit smiled at her and met her eyes. Kia just nodded and directed her attention towards the clouds. She didn't really get why people didn't like the rainy weather at times, it helped the environment although in this world it didn't really matter if it rained.

"By the way I'm, oh..." Kia started, but stopped as she noticed he was missing. Kia just simply shook her head and sighed. She would introduce herself later anyways, but for now she just wanted to watch the rain.

* * *

**Sorry if this is kind of OOC! I'm new to this ok?! Anyways I forgot the disclaimers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the SSBB games or characters I only own Kia and this story!**

**Anyways sorry this way late!**

**~Misty**


	3. Chapter 3, Life in the Mansion

**Hey guys! It's Misty here and I'm back with more! (But it's so late!) Oh and also a word of inspiration from my good friend Fluffy! Take the stage! (Or something like that...)**

**Fluffy: Hi...**

**...very inspiring...anyways thanks for the reviews! Sorry I'm fresh out of cookies Fluffy ate them all...So anyways yeah.**

**SSB: I will be adding them in a sequel (if I make one...) also, Kia's mother is a mean old lady and was an straight A student so...yeah...**

**Elenprincess: Thank you! I try to be funny (even though I think I'm not...) and that actually happened to me. I was wandering around a house then I finally found the exit and then ran towards it and...you know the rest... **

**Anyways to the story!**

**I almost forgot! Disclaimer: I don't own SSB only Kia and this story!**

* * *

The breeze made goosebumps appear on Kia's arm as she lounged silently like a ninja on a tree branch in the front yard of the Smash Mansion. She sighed as a couple of fireflies flew by lighting up the air around her. Kia hugged her knees and propped up her head on top of them.

A gentle "who" was heard as the full moon shone above. The silver Kia was wearing seemed to blend with the silverish light that the moon gave off. Silence was the only thing heard until a snap from a twig was heard.

Kia snapped her head to the noise. She squinted into the darkness while having her hands raised in a type of defense stance, a small silver aura emitted the area. Swiftly, Kia walked over hands still raised defensively. Soon she lowered them, but then the aura vanished from sight.

Kia quirked an eyebrow at this and returned to her spot. Only to find Lucario standing near the tree. The pokemon directed it's attention towards her and gave her an understanding look. Kia guessed that it was probably Lucario who had stepped on the twig.

No words were exchanged between them only silence. Kia was the first to speak, "I take it you are Lucario yes?" No reply was heard from the aura pokemon only a mere nod. Kia sighed as she felt foolish to expect an answer from him.

"Do not feel foolish young one." Lucario suddenly spoke in a respectful and deep tone. Kia gaped at the suddeness of this. Then, she mentally slapped herself. He was an aura pokemon, of course he could understand her emotions.

"So...ummm..." Kia mumbled trying to strike up a conversation with him. If this was a subject, she would be an udder failure. Lucario chuckled at her loss for words and began a conversation with a small question.

"What's your name?" Kia muttered some inaudible words to herself then seemed to stroke her chin in thought. Growing impatient, Lucario crossed his arms and said, "Did you forget your name? Or are you just mentally challenged? Or as Samus would like to put it "_Retarded." _

Kia laughed at his statement. "Oh no, I just lost my train of thought. My name is Kia." She explained to the pokemon who nodded in understanding. The moon was now currently above them, Kia sighed and gave a waved and walked to the Mansion door. She turned the doorknob to open it, but the door wouldn't budge. "Where are my keys?" Kia said to herself in an embarrassed tone. Then she mentally slapped herself again.

She left her keys on her bed... Kia groaned and let her head hit the door which made a soft thump. Lucario smiled and tapped her shoulder, which led to Kia snapping her attention to him.

"Here...you can use mine." Lucario offered as he gave a silver key. She nodded in gratitude and inserted the key. Then, it stopped half way...

"Umm..Lucario I think this is the wrong key..." Kia said shakily. Lucario raised an eyebrow then tried to insert the key himself. It didn't budge at all.

"Whoops...I guess I grabbed the wrong key..." Lucario said in apologetic voice as he scratched the back of his head. Kia groaned and slid down the wall in a moping style. Lucario hung his head and sat next to Kia. "So...have any cards?"

* * *

**( A silver cat holds up a card with the words 'the next day' "And then!")**

"This is interesting..." Kia said slowly as she watched the majority of the smashers chow down on their breakfast. Next to her was Peach, Zelda, Game & Watch, and surprisely Kirby. Many ate them in...unusual ways. (Use your imagination!) Anyways, last night in the middle of a game of go fish. Snake found them outside while taking out the trash because nobody wanted to do so and he came last in a competition they had.

"You might want to wait and eat with us if you want to be safe because in 3...2..1.." Zelda said as she counted down with her fingers. As soon as Zelda counted one a scream was heard from the others.

"You took my nutella!" Toony yelled furiously at Wario, who was currently scooping handfuls out of the abnormally large jar. Wario then simply stuck out his young at the cartoon boy and continued eating. "This draws the line...Food fight!" Toony declared and threw some potato salad at him.

The other kids cheered while some smashers just ate, and there were those who joined in as well. "Charge!" Ike and Marth yelled simultaneously as they charged at each other with two very long baguettes the tip covered in a type of sauce.

Unfortunately, both of them had aimed incorrectly and went straight into a wall. Then, chocolate fondue covered the both of them by the pokemon we all know as Jiggypuff

Captain Falcon was coming down from the stairs and was yawning. "Hey guys what did I mi-" He never finished that sentence as he was soon covered head to toe in scalding hot soup. "AHHHHH! IT BURNS IT BURNS!" The racer screamed in a girly tone. Pichu and Nana high gives each other for pulling that off.

Then Nutella was flung over to the girls' direction. "NUTELLA!" Toony said as he blocked the shot, it fit into his mouth and then he swallowed the mass surprisingly. He did the splits as he landed and groaned as he hit his "deku nuts".

Peach giggled then said,"They make Kirby seem normal while eating!" The blonette erupted into a small giggling fit as she noticed Captain Falcon whizzing by screaming because of the soup.

"Yeah! Wait...What? Eh...I guess that's a compliment...right?" Kirby said gradually getting confused and he talked. Kia chuckled at the puffball's uncertainty.

"I guess I'll take that offer..." Kia said as she saw a cake explode. She wanted to live another day...

* * *

The next day...

Kia and Samus traveled down the light filled hallway into the filled dining room where the rest of smashers were waiting for them. "Whoa...What happened to you guys?" Ike asked as both Kia's and Samus' outfits were slightly charred and stray pieces of foam were on them. While Kia's hair was only slightly messed up, Samus' was all over the place.

"Long story..." Samus said in an irritated voice. Smoke wafted from the kitchen and into the dining room. "What happened there?" Samus asked just now noticing the large food stains splattered in the kitchen.

"Someone put bubble mixture instead of vanilla extract in the food!" Peach said glaring at Kirby who sweat dropped. "Anyways...it'll take a while until we can get the food ready...So you can tell your story."

"Well..."

_**Flashback!**_

_The smell of waffles filled the air as Kia rubbed her eyes. She yawned and took a whiff of the scent then widened her eyes. "Waffles?" She muttered and hopped off her bed and looked around only to find Samus eating waffles._

_Peach, Zelda, Nana, and Jigglypuff were all gone so they were the only two there. "What?" Samus asked as she noticed Kia looking at her. She had a stack of waffles in front of her and was chowing down hungrily. Kia sweat dropped and sat back down on her bed._

_"Wait...do you smell that?" Kia asked as she smelled something odd. Samus also sniffed the air and shrugged and swallowed some waffles._

_"I only smell my waffles..." Samus replied after adding some more syrup on them. Kia was alert and scanned the room for the source of the smell. She knew it wasn't waffles, it was too thick to be a food smell._

_"No...Wait FIRE!" Kia said then ran around crazily screaming. Samus quilted an eyebrow in confusion and directed her attention to where Kia was looking. _

_"There's no...OH MY.." Samus said then dashed around the room as well. After a while Samus put a blanket over the flames and stomped on top of it in an attempt to snuff out the flames. "There, I've dealed with..RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Samus said as the fire relit into a much bigger fire than before._

_Kia twisted the doorknob,but the door wouldn't budge at all. "Give me that!" Samus growled and in her anger, ripped the doorknob off. "Oops..." _

_"Get the extinguisher!" Kia said as her eyes laid upon the fire extinguisher. Both of them made a mad dash for it and were now attempting to break the glass open. The fire was now charring their clothes, but not lighting them on fire._

_Kia grabbed a book and tried opening the case by smashing the glass with it. Unfortunately, the book broke in half by the 5th smash. Samus rolled her eyes and whacked a random bat against it. Whatever that bat was made out of, it was strong because the glass immediately broke after a few hits._

_Samus snatched the extinguisher out of her hands and put out the fire, but not without spraying Kia first. "Really?" Kia asked as she wiped off the foam._

_The place was a total wreck, most of the place was burned down and foam was covering the area too. "We are really in for it..."_

_"Wait...how are we going to get out?" Kia asked after processing what had happened._

_"Oh sh-"_

**_End of Flashback!_**

"..." The whole place went silent, only the sound of food being made was heard. Samus was already seated while Kia was beginning to choose a place to sit.

"Well...how did you get out?" Falco asked crossing his arms (or wings...). Samus huffed as she wiped some foam off.

"Let's just say that we will need a new door." Samus replied tartly. Master Hand, who just now entered the room sighed and would have face palmed if he could.

"Oh boy.."

* * *

**After the breakfast...**

Peach, Zelda, and Kia were in a training room chatting as they set their stuff down. Well, Zelda and Peach were doing most of the talking, Kia was thinking about how to fight in front of them so she was only half thinking, she of course could do martial arts. Then after some consideration, she crossed it off her list. The only thing she could do was make an excuse to get out of this.

"So how do you fight exactly Kia?" Peach asked in her optimistic attitude.

"Tomatoes!" Kia exclaimed after hearing Peach's comment. Peach and Zelda exchanged looks as the abrupt and possibly wrong answer confused them both.

"You fight with tomatoes?" Zelda said still utterly confused. Then Kia realized what mistake she had made. She mentally face-palmed and slapped her self for doing so.

"No..I meant with twin swords..." Kia said after scanning the room to see what weapons there was. Luckily, there was no twin swords so she could use that as an excuse. Then suddenly Zelda pulled out a sheath from a cabinet and laid it in front of Kia.

"We just got these, so now you can use them!" Zelda said clapping her hands in delight. "Meanwhile, I'll have to beat the stuffing out of Bowser! Bye!" She continued in a cheery tone while made Kia sweatdrop.

"Anyways, I can show you around the place and then return here since Zelda will most likely be done with her match." The mushroom princess offered with a smile.

"Ok...Wait where-" Kia was cut off by Peach dragging her off to who knows where. Then, as soon as they left Kia's phone rang. On the screen, the I.D. was Kia's mother.

* * *

**Ok! Finally done! Ok...So how was it? Too boring? Too short? Please tell me in the reviews and bye!**


End file.
